Happy Fourth of July
by Erin Elric
Summary: America is upset because everyone forgot his birthday however he gets a surprise call from Britain. (late birthday story) Friendship fic.


Happy Fourth of July, America!

Author's note: I wanted to post this on the fourth of July but stuff came up so yeah here it is almost a week late. This is my first Hetalia fic so if anyone is OOC I'm sorry

America yawned loudly as he got rose up out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes then put on his glasses. It was the Fourth of July! His favorite day his birthday! The day he told Britain that he wanted his freedom.

He walked over to his closet and got out his clothes. A pair of jean shorts, and his favorite Captain America t-shirt, he smiled to himself. Today was going to be awesome! Because it was his birth day his independence day!

"Totally awesome dude." He said to himself out loud. Crap! He thought. If I keep saying awesome all the time I'm going to start sounding like Prussia.

"Oh yeah, I should check and see if anyone wished me a happy birthday." He walked over to his phone on his bed stand. He turned it on and saw that he had no messages. He paused and checked the time. It was 8 in the morning. What time was it in other countries? He shrugged he didn't have time for all this thinking. He looked again surely Canada would his him a happy birthday. There wasn't that much of a time difference between them was there? He sat down the phone and got ready for his big day.

He was now having breakfast. It was about 9 now and he still hadn't heard a peep out of anyone. Horror began to set in. What if they had forgotten about him? No, they couldn't have could they. He picked up his phone he needed reassurance. But from who? He opened his contacts list and scrolled through it trying to decide who he should call or text. He stopped. This was crazy surely if they were his friends they'd call him not the other way around. He began to set his phone down when it rang. He looked at the caller ID. It spelled out Britain.

"What's up dude?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

There was a pause then finally the man spoke. "Hello America. I was… wondering if you had any plans today."

America arched his eyebrow. "Nah, not really. What you want to hang out with me, dude?"

The Brit paused. America was sure he heard muttering in the background before Britain answered. "Yes."

"Cool dude! So what do you want to do?" America found Britain's behavior to be strange. He couldn't remember a time that his "older brother" wanted to hang out with him since that time he took him to a bar.

There was more back ground noise. And Britain answered with a rude. "Oh whatever you damn Americans do on the Fourth of July!" Then the phone went silent.

America stared at the phone. "Well that was rude even for Britain." Then he got a text from the Englishman simply saying.

"I'll be over around noon."

America frowned. So it was going to be a weird day today.

Meanwhile at Britain's house…

"Give me my bloody phone back you frog!" He screamed at France grabbing at the blond man's clothes.

France held him back as he finished up the text. "You can't invite someone to do something with you then not tell him what time to expect you." He responded as he handed him his phone back.

"You daft git! I told you people already that I don't want to spend time with that… wanker!"

"How else can we throw a surprise party if he is at home?"

"How about we don't?"

"Oh come on he isn't that bad."

Britain glared at him. "So, when will this party be ready?"

France tossed his beautiful hair back behind his ears. "About six think you can keep him distracted till then."

"I'll try. Why couldn't you've asked Japan to do this?"

France laughed. "Because he's helping with the cooking."

"But why can't I help cook?"

France laughed again. "I do not think any of us wishes to die."

"My cooking can be no worse than yours! You eat bloody snails!" He shouted. Then remembered something. "What about Canada? Why don't you send him in as a distraction?"

"Oh Canada he's… busy." He looked around. "Is he even here?"

"No idea." Britain sighed in defeat. "Well I guess I'm off to be your bloody distraction."

It was now noon in the USA. And Britain found himself standing outside of America's house. He searched within himself for the courage to knock on the door. It won't be so bad… after all America used to be his brother. But still his so annoying… and he eats a lot… and he says dude way too much. He raised his hand to the door and paused. He reached for his phone surely he can get France to change his mind. Yeah, he'll ask him to send Prussia instead surely the two idiots can keep themselves entertained all evening. As soon as he reached France's number the door opened.

"Dude! What's up? Out here talking to your imaginary friends?"

"No!" He put his phone back in his pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! It's been so long since we hung out man! Like totally can't wait." He looked back into the house. "Yo Tony! Keep an eye on the house!"

The alien gave him a thumbs up and America returned it. How America acquired an alien Britain had no idea. And yet the younger country made fun of him for his "imaginary" friends. "Let's go." Said America.

The two set off. Britain looked back at the house and saw France waving at him as America's alien friend let him and the whole group in. Britain grimaced he hopped that there would be a house to come home too.

Britain had never had this much difficulty entertaining America has a child. He discovered that with age America's immaturity went up.

"I'm bored dude!" exclaimed America as they sat on a bench in the park.

Britain was trying to think of something for them to do. America kept talking. Surely there must to do.

"Britain."

Go to the movies maybe.

"Dude."

Take a walk.

"Arthur."

Picnic maybe.

"Britain, dude, Arthur! Hello! Can you hear me?"

And that brought him back. "What? What is it?"

"I said, we should go to my house and play video games."

Britain wasn't a fan of video games but… he looked at his watch it was one. Crap he still had several hours to kill. "How about a movie?"

America sighed. "Fine what's playing?"

Britain paused and checked the listings on his phone. He realized the shirt America was wearing and got an idea. "How about a comic book hero movie. You like those right?"

"Oh yeah sweet dude let's go!"

Back at America's house.

France was trying to get the decorations in order. Seriously whose dumb idea was this for a surprise party? Oh yeah now he remembered.

"Canada."

"Yeah France?" asked the Canadian as he tried to tie up a balloon which escaped from his hand and shot across the room. "Crap." He mumbled.

"What possessed you to throw a surprise party anyways?"

He looked at him as he got another balloon out of the bag. He heard Italy scream after the balloon hit him in the face. "Huh, it wasn't my idea. I thought it was yours."

France blinked. "No, if it's not yours then whose idea was it."

Canada shrugged. France looked up to see Germany and Italy trying to hang up the banner. "The banner is crocked!"

"Italy straighten up your side!" yelled Germany.

"But Germany, I can't reach up there."

Germany sighed. "Italy."

"I'm sorry, Germany." He whined.

France walked over to the pair. They were trying to hang up a birthday banner that Italy had made for the party above a table that was reserved for gifts for America. He sighed the half that Italy was trying to hang up was just hanging on by a thread and not tied down that well. He thought to himself that he could easily fix it.

"Italy why don't you help Canada finish with the balloons."

Italy nodded. "No problem, France!" He said cheerfully and saluted him. The Italian boy ran off without a care in the world.

France turned back to the banner. Next time they should ask America where he kept his ladders at. He climbed up on the chair and pulled the banner up onto the hook. No problem then the banner fell on Germany's side landing on his head.

With the banner laying on his head the German glared at him. "France."

"Sorry." The two got the banner up just in time to hear screams coming from the kitchen. "Oh no." He turned back to see black smoke pouring out of the kitchen.

"Fire!" Screamed Canada. He jumped up from the floor and kept shouting fire over and over.

"There is no fire!" Shouted China peeking out from the kitchen. "I split some oil on the burner."

"Oh good." Sighed Canada.

"For a minute I thought we just burned down America's house." Said France as he pushed his blond hair back. He wondered if Britain was having problems acting as a distraction.

The movie was over the two nation exited the theater. "Dude that movie was so cool!" Announced America. "What do you think?"

Britain shrugged. "It was good I suppose."

America sighed. "Enthusiastic as always."

Awkward silence fell over the two.

"So… what do you want to do now?" America asked.

Britain looked at his watch. It was only four. He paused realizing that the group of people leaving the movie theater. His stomach growled well that was a thought. "Hey America, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah dude!" America looked around to see a McDonalds nearby. "Dude, McDonalds lets totally go."

He frowned. He wanted to say to him you Americans call that crap food! I'd rather eat my shoe. Instead he grumbled a "Sure."

The two walked to the restaurant. Britain sighed to himself surely he can survive this… he was really wishing he had some scons.

Back at America's house the group was slowly pulling the party together. The gifts were set, cooking was almost done, the cake was nicely decorated, and the banner was hung.

France smiled to himself. Sure they still didn't know who decided to throw a party but he pulled it together. He was beaming to himself when he heard.

"He misspelled the banner, unawsome."

He looked beside him to see Prussia looking at the banner. He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Prussia pointed at the banner. "Seriously why didn't any one notice this?"

France focused on the sign to see it said. "Happy indie pendence day."

"He should have stuck to happy birthday." Said Japan as he walked out of the kitchen.

France nearly died. All of this work to get this party together and it was ruined by a banner. "Italy!" He shouted.

The happy Italian walked out of the kitchen. "What is it, France?"

He pointed at the banner. "Indie pendence day? Do you not know how to spell?"

"I spelled it right. It's America's indie pendence day." He said smiling as if that would make him correct.

Prussia sighed. "Italy, its independence day not indie pendence day. Seriously where in the world did you even get that idea?"

Italy frowned. "It's wrong?"

"Yes." Said the other three nations.

"Oh… well crap. I guess I have to redo it." He said tilting his head slightly.

"Do you have another banner?" asked Japan.

"Nope~" he responded in a sing song voice.

"Agh!" France screamed. "What are we going to do?"

"Take it down?" suggested Japan.

"Why don't we just flip it over and redo it?" Suggested Prussia.

"Ve~ yeah that would work!" cheered Italy. He clapped his hands and nodded.

France and Prussia got the banner back down and flipped it over.

"Italy do you have any pens, or paint?" asked France.

Italy shook his head. "No."

The other countries frowned. "Italy I swear." Said France rubbing his forehead. Who wasn't busy? Who could go and get some art material for Italy? Did the boy even have enough time to finish the banner?

Canada walked over to them. "What do you need to finish the banner?"

Italy paused staring at the banner. "A marker should do."

"Would a sharpie work?"

"Si!"

Canada handed him the marker. "I always keep one on me; never know when you need it."

"Prussia help Italy spell the banner right. I have to text Britain and let him know there is a delay." Said France.

At the restaurant. Britain sat silently as America sipped his milkshake. He was tired of the day, seriously was it ever going to end.

America set down his drink. "Can I ask you a question, dude?"

"Yes you can."

He waited for a minute as if he was weighting what he was going to say. "Umm how come you… you usually don't want anything to do with me, dude. Especially on my birthday, so what made you change your mind this time?"

Crap what was he going to tell him? He couldn't tell him that France was making him do this. "Because… well… um… we're friends aren't we?"

America tilted his head. "Really, dude? Every year I invite you to my party and you ignore me. Every year since I declared my independence from you. And suddenly you want to hang out today."

"Well I mean we're brothers right?"

He shook his head. "Not really dude. I mean I see Canada as a brother not so much you anymore."

"But I raised you!" he yelled. He stood up from the table slamming his hands on the table.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at them. "Don't make a scene dude."

He sat down. He crossed his arms. "Well I did raise you. You ungrateful brat."

"Dude if you're going to act this way then I'll go home." He stood up. "Thanks for dinner and for being the only nation who bothered to remember me this year." He added sarcastically. He turned around. "Now I know how Canada feels." He stomped out of the restaurant.

Well Britain you screwed this one up. He pulled out his phone and was getting ready to text France and tell him America was on the way home when he got a text telling him to keep America occupied a bit longer. He sighed he was going to give this another shoot. He ran out of the restaurant. "America wait!"

The American stopped walking and turned around. "What, dude?"

He paused well he stopped him now what. "I… I'm sorry for what I said."

America frowned. "Sure you are dude." He paused for a minute. "I'm not mad at you… I'm… disappointed everyone forgot about me. I mean every year I throw a party so this year I decided not to do it. I mean you know the economy here is kind of iffy so I wanted to save money and not throw a huge party but… no one seemed to care."

Britain frowned he had never heard America sound so sad. He never really thought about it before but he guessed that America did get depressed sometimes in his life. "America I…" He wanted to tell him the truth about the party but he knew it would ruin the surprise. No he couldn't let his friend suffer he opened his mouth to tell him the truth when America started talking again.

"You know the most difficult day in my life was the day we fought."

Britain jumped that surprised him.

"I still have that toy solider you made for me, and that suit you gave me… and that gun that you damaged. I tried to clean out all my old junk and you know dude… I kept all that old junk from back then."

"America I… I'm sorry I called you an unappreciative brat. That was bloody rude of me."

America shrugged. "It happens dude."

Britain sighed. "Well then we should head back to your home."

He nodded. "Yeah sure."

The two began to walk back to America's house. Britain hoped that the group was done with the party. Another text came to his phone: Still not ready. Damn.

America was almost to the door and was getting ready to open the door when Britain yelled. "Wait a minute."

"What's up dude?" he asked looking back.

Britain saw France in the window mouthing: go away, not ready, and leave. Britain had to think of a diversion. "Umm we should watch fireworks."

"They don't start till nine, dude."

Now Britain was flustered what to do, what to do? He saw Canada waving something at him it looked like a box of fireworks. "Well…" Britain moved to the window trying not to look obvious. The other nation opened the window and dropped the fireworks into Britain's hands. How America didn't notice this is beyond him. "I have…" He looked at the package. "Sparklers."

"Dude cool lets light them."

The two walked off to the big front yard of America's home. America light a firework and began to run around. "Dude let's see how long we can keep one light!"

Britain light one and walked behind America. He was amazed how much the younger country loved fireworks. Several sparklers were light until the package was empty. The two sat down in the grass as the sun began to fade behind the clouds.

"You know dude, today has been a good day. We should do this more often."

Britain smiled it was time to go back he had gotten the all clear text. He stood up. "We should get back to your house; I have to give you your gift."

America stood up too. "Okay." He began to walk away when Britain stopped him.

"I just wanted to tell you that… despite our differences and our past I'm…" He paused and felt really embarrassed to say this to him. "I'm proud of you and the country you've became. Even if you're ungrateful, eat too many burgers, and…"

"Dude stop. I don't think I can take anymore praise."

Britain laughed. "Alright let's go."

They went back to America's house. America opened the door when he heard. "Surprise! Happy birthday America!"

"Dudes! You all came!" He looked to Britain. "So that's what was going on."

Britain nodded. "It was one of the worst days of my life." He said jokingly. Honestly it wasn't that bad of a day.

America ran to the gift table and began to shake packages.

"So whose idea was this party anyways?" Britain asked scanning the room.

Everyone said no, not me and so forth. So who did plan this party anyways?

"Dude don't you totally get it." America smiled. "It was me! I sent France the idea using Canada's phone."

"What!" the three nations yelled.

America laughed. "As I said I couldn't afford a party so…"

"You daft git!" screamed Britain.

"I can't believe you tricked me like this!" yelled France.

"I feel so used." Said Canada

"That's a cheap trick, America!" yelled Germany.

"Unawsome." Said Prussia

"So America threw his own party?" asked Italy.

Other countries voiced their disapproval. America laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I couldn't miss out on an awesome party."

Britain slapped his forehead. He considered killing America but… nah he couldn't kill him it was his birthday after all.


End file.
